Blues in Blazer's Scouts
by CAVALRYMAN1863
Summary: When the 22nd Cavalry is transferred back east to fight in Virginia, and Sergeant Chesterfield and Corporal Blutch are attached to Blazer's Scouts to chase John S Mosby and his raiders, but the return of an old adversary will spring problems.
1. Arriving in Fairfax

It was early March of 1864, the US 22nd Cavalry had been transferred from the Western Theater with the Army of the Tennessee back east to the Army of the Potomac, Gen Alexander and his entire Division was now stationed at Fairfax Courthouse in Virginia. But a Confederate Guerrilla Officer had been leading a battalion of guerrilla fighters through a centralized area of Virginia, his name was John Singleton Mosby. Some of the men in the 22nd temporarily signed up with a new company of scouts know as Blazer's Scouts, under Capt Richard Blazer, who had been assigned to chase Mosby. Sgt Chesterfield had signed both him and Cpl Blutch up for this temporary assignment, Blutch was of course not happy.

Cpl Blutch: "Sarge, why do you keep doing this to me, do you hate me?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "I don't hate you Corporal, you've just got to take more responsibilities."

Cpl Blutch: "So being temporarily attached to a company of Cavalry Scouts assigned to go after this raider John Mosby counts as taking more responsibilities?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes, it doe..." He stopped when he someone he hadn't seen in months, it was Sgt Travis Benjamin Tyree, he had been transferred out of the 22nd to join the 5th Cavalry as head scout, then he was transferred again and they lost touch. "BEN!"

Sgt Tyree looked over to the person shouting his name, and he saw who it was, it was Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch, two friends he hadn't seen in years.

Sgt Tyree: "Why, if it isn't Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch, my old friends from the 22nd Cavalry." Sgt Chesterfield quickly dismounted and shook Tyree's hand, Blutch followed the Sarge when he saw Tyree, the two NCO's were glad to see their old friend. "What are you two doing here?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "The entire Regiment has been transferred back here to Virginia, and some of the fellas have been transferred to Capt Blazer's Scouts, including us."

Sgt Tyree: "Small world, that's my temporary outfit also, looks like we'll be working together." Just then an officer appeared, the men stood to attention immediately.

Capt Blazer: "Sergeant Tyree, who are these men."

Sgt Tyree: "These are two old friends of mine Capt Blazer."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch sir, we've been temporarily transferred to your command sir."

Capt Blazer: "Ah, then you two must be Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch, glad to have you men, I'll have to put you two on duty right away. When your settled in, some see me in my quarters."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes sir." The two NCO's saluted their superior, the Captain returned the salute and walked back to his quarters.

Sgt Tyree lead Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch to their tent, when they saw someone who they hadn't seen in moths, and hoped never to see again, it was homicidal maniac Sgt Gregg. The cutthroat had been somehow found a way to rejoin the Union Army after his dishonorable discharge from the 22nd Cavalry.

Cpl Blutch: "What in the name of the good lord is Sgt Gregg doing here?"

Sgt Tyree: "You two know that miserable cuss?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Last time we saw him, he threatened us."

Sgt Tyree: "I'll tell you this, he been a pain in the rear of everyone in the company since he joined up."

Cpl Blutch: "I hope we don't run into him much."

Sgt Tyree: "Come on, let me introduce you to some friends of mine." They walked over to the city of tents that made up Company F of the 2nd West Virginia Cavalry, also well known as Blazer's Scouts. The three friends waled through the city of tents until they reached one where a Corporal and Private were drinking coffee.

Cpl Blutch: "Who are they?"

Sgt Tyree: "Some friends of mine. JENKINS, STARKY!"

Cpl Jenkins: "Hiya Sarge."

Pvt Starky: "Hey Sarge, how are you?"

Sgt Tyree: "Fine fellas, I want to introduce you to a friends of mine, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch." The two men greeted the two friends of Sgt Tyree.

Cpl Jenkins: "You mean these are your friends from the 22nd Cavalry?"

Sgt Tyree: "That's right."

Pvt Starky: "Wow, were honored to meet the both of you." The two Bluecoats shook hands with Sgt Tyree's friends and they walked into the tent to talk about old times.

Cpl Jenkins: "Boy, it must be half crazy with all those suicidal charges you men have to make."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, it strains us a bit, but war is not without sacrifices."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, that crazed madman of a commanding officer Capt Stark, really makes us go to Sick Call for the headaches he gives us from his shouting." The men laughed while Sgt Chesterfield looked at Cpl Blutch with an angry stare. They changed the subject to the situation with John Mosby and his Guerrillas, that the company of scouts had orders to go after.

Sgt Chesterfield: "So tell me Tyree, what exactly have Mosby and his men been doing."

Sgt Tyree: "It's hard to tell you 'Everything' so I'll just tell you the main things, robbing horses, raiding supplies, ripping up railroad lines, cutting telegraph wires, even kidnapped a Brigadier General back in '63."

Cpl Blutch: "Jeez, that sounds like he's a real guerrilla fighter, slash, bleed'em, and run."

Cpl Jenkins: "Exactly, that's why Capt Blazer and this entire company has got the stinking job of chasing after him."

Pvt Starky: "And it doesn't help with Sgt Gregg being put into the picture." Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch looked at each other with troubled looks on their faces when Starky mentioned Sgt Gregg.

Cpl Jenkins: "Something wrong?" Cpl Blutch spoke up.

Cpl Blutch: "Sgt Gregg used to be in our Regiment."

Sgt Chesterfield: "He was, and probably still is, a ruthless by the book butchering soldier."

Sgt Tyree: "Why do you say that?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Remember Cpl Fisk?"

Sgt Tyree: "Yes,why?" Sgt Chesterfield remembered that night like it only happened hours ago, the memory made his stomach turn and made him wince to just think about it.

Sgt Chesterfield (Hesitantly): "Fisk, Well, you see," *Sigh* "Fisk was beat to an inch of his life by Sgt Gregg for contradicting one of his orders earlier that day." The others sat in silence, until Jenkins spoke up.

Cpl Jenkins: "Geez, and I thought Sgt Gregg was just a jerk."

Sgt Chesterfield: "He's more than that, he's a butcher, and you all should watch out for him." Sgt Tyree, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch said a temporary goodbye to Jenkins and Starky and Tyree went to show them their tent. Until Sgt Gregg went walking over to Tyree, he saw both Chesterfield and Blutch behind him.

Sgt Gregg (Smirking): "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friends Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Hello Gregg, I thought you were discharged."

Sgt Gregg: "Well, I was, but then I managed to reenlist in the 2nd West Virginia Cavalry, this is the reunion of the 22nd Cavalry you two, I can assure you of that." And he walked past them with a devious grin.

Sgt Tyree: "He's a real snake."

Sgt Chesterfield: "It was too bad you were transferred, he was your replacement for when you transferred to the 5th Cavalry after the whole thing in Mississippi."

Cpl Blutch: "Yeah, ever since he replaced you for a while, we desperately wanted you back."

Sgt Tyree: "I just hope he doesn't cause any trouble these next few days."

Tyree showed them their tent, and after they had settled in and gotten a bit of rest, they would go out on their first patrol in the morning to look for signs of Mosby's Rangers.


	2. Patrolling and Horses Stolen

The next morning at Reveille, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch woke up, got on their uniforms and went to report to Capt Blazer for their first assignment. They walked over to Capt Blazer's headquarters where the company color bearers were mounted outside, they walked in while the Captain was signing some requisition forms.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch reporting sir."

Capt Blazer: "Ah, yes, the two Non Commissioned Officers from the 22nd Cavalry correct?"

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes Sir."

Capt Blazer: "Good, glad to see your well rested, because I already have an assignment for you."

Cpl Blutch (Under his Breath): "Great, putting us right to work."

Capt Blazer: "What was that Corporal."

Cpl Blutch: "Nothing sir, just thinking out loud."

Capt Blazer: "Well keep your thoughts inside your head, anyway, your to head to Possum Creek and patrol for any of Mosby's filthy guerrillas, if you find them, try to take one alive, if you catch anyone harboring anyone in Possum Creek's small town, your to torch their homes and hang them."

Cpl Blutch: "WHAT?! But sir, that's inhumane, we can't just burn people's homes and hang them."

Capt Blazer: "Corporal, if we don't show these secessionists force, they'll keep harboring Rebels."

Cpl Blutch (Grumbling): "Yes sir."

Capt Blazer: "Sergeant, you'll take a the first platoon and patrol around Possum Creek looking for Mosby."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes sir."

The two of them walked out of the Captain's headquarters and went to round up some volunteers for this patrol, but Cpl Blutch was not happy. He was still upset about the fact that they might have to burn civilian houses. The Sarge looked at the Corporal and saw that he was angry and he knew why.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Look Corporal, we don't make policy, we just carry it out."

Cpl Blutch: "WELL WHOEVER MADE THE POLICY IS A COMPLETE IDIOT! BURNING HOUSES AND HANGING CIVILIANS IN INHUMANE AND WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DO IT!"

Sgt Chesterfield: "We have our orders."

Cpl Blutch: "Oh yeah, just because someone with some shoulder boards tells you to burn a house, you have to do it." The Sergeant was beginning to get angry.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Corporal, do you think the enemy won't burn civilian homes in the north?"

Cpl Blutch: "Probably not, they didn't burn civilian homes when they went up and fought at Gettysburg last year."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well maybe not, but the orders still stand."

The Corporal just grunted in disgust and walked over to the city of tents. They selected seventeen men, including Sgt Tyree, Cpl Jenkins, and Trooper Starky for this patrol. They left camp an hour later and headed to Possum Creek, hen they reached the creek they looked for signs of horses being there, with the help of Sgt Tyree, they found tracks heading in four different directions so it was hard to decide which way to head. Sgt Chesterfield, Sgt Tyree, and Cpl Blutch dismounted to look at the tracks to determine where the force had gone and how long ago they had been there.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well Tyree, what do you think?"

Sgt Tyree: "Well, I can't say for sure, the best thing we can do is find the tracks leading in the direction of a town. We're in Mosby's Confederacy now, everyone here will help Mosby, we might or might not find any of those raiders in the small communities. Of course I'm just thinking out loud of course Sarge."

Cpl Blutch: "I'm hoping we don't find any."

Sgt Chesterfield (Annoyed): "Why, so we don't have to fight them in battle."

Cpl Blutch: "So we don't have to burn the homes of the innocent."

The short Corporal remounted his horse and walked him a few feet away from everyone else, the Sergeant looked over at him and knew he was right. Burning people's homes was wrong and their was no sense too it, but he had to follow orders, or risk a Court Martial. They had decided to head Northeast towards the small community of Marshal, south of Upperville, if they were going to find Mosby's Raiders, they would have to head deep into the heart of Mosby's Confederacy.

They trotted down a dirt road towards the small community, they decided to halt and rest for a while before continuing on near a small pond. They picketed the horses with some rope between two trees and rested under the shade of them. What they didn't know was they were being watched by one of Mosby's Scouts in a tree, he got out of the tree, got on his horse and rode over to his commander, Maj John Singleton Mosby.

Mosby's Scout: "Major, we've got a Yankee patrol down there, with some fresh horses."

Maj Mosby: "Fresh Horses? Well we better, 'relieve' those yanks of those horses then."

Mosby's Scout (Saluting): "Yes sir." The raiders pulled out the colt revolvers they had 'acquired' during past Union encounters and rode over the ridge.

Some of the Union troopers decided to pull out a deck of cards and play a bit of poker, while others pulled out pipes and started smoking, the rest decided to clean their weapons a bit to make sure they were in perfect condition. The they heard a bunch of men yelling and turned in the direction of the sound, they saw a swarm of Rebels coming down the ridge with pistols drawn screaming like banshees. The Federal troopers saw them, the quickly got their rifles and opened fire, Sgt Chesterfield hastily put on his cap and fired his carbine on the Rebs. The others formed a hasty skirmish line and fired on the screaming Rebs, some of the Rebs distracted the Federal troops while the others got some of their horses.

Sgt Chesterfield: "THERE GOING FOR THE HORSES!" The Rebs got eight of the twenty horses they had, after the Rebs got the horses, they left leaving the Yankees dazed and surprised.

Cpl Blutch: "What the heck just happened?"

Sgt Tyree: "That was Mosby and his raiders, they strike out of no where and when you just realized what's going on, there gone." Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch were scratching their heads and just plain confused. Then Cpl Jenkins and Trooper Starky came up to them to report how many horses were taken.

Cpl Jenkins: "Well, Mosby's Marauders got away with eight mounts."

Pvt Starky: "With Saddles and equipment." The Sergeant looked frustrated, he knew he had to head back to Fairfax without completing the mission and with eight less horses than they started out with.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Have the men with the stolen horses ride double back with eight others and we'll head straight back to Fairfax." He mounted his horse and sighed, he knew that Capt Blazer would be angry when they got back. Cpl Blutch came up next him and felt sorry for the Sergeant.


	3. Supply Run

When Sgt Chesterfield and the patrol returned to Fairfax, half the men were riding double on their horses, Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch had tied their horses to the hitching post in front of Capt Blazer's Quarters. When they reported what had hppened, the Captain was not happy about it one bit.

Capt Blazer: "You mean to tell me, that you let eight horses, that cost $120 apiece, be stolen by that Rebel Marauder."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sir, there was no sign..."

Capt Blazer: "OF COURSE THERE WAS NO SIGN! MOSBY'S ME LEAVE NO SIGN SO NO ONE CAN TRACK THEM YOU BLUNDERING IDIOT!" The Sergeant took offence to that, but the Captain was an officer superior in rank, so he stayed quiet. "I understand that this was your first skirmish with Mosby, so I'll let this slide. But don't expect anymore chances like this."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Yes sir." The two NCO's saluted and left the building, when they were outside, the Sergeant sighed in relief. But the relief was short lived when Sgt Gregg came up to them.

Sgt Gregg (Smirking): "Well well well, look at this, the two 'cavalrymen' that were ambushed by Mosby, and got some of their horses stolen."

Cpl Blutch: "Come off it Gregg."

Sgt Gregg: "Corporal, may I remind you you are speaking..."

Sgt Chesterfield: "He said, come off it Gregg."

Sgt Gregg: "Oh Sergeant, your not gonna let this runt tell someone with three stripes what to do, are you?" Gregg was trying to appeal to the fact that he was a Sergeant alongside Chesterfield.

Sgt Chesterfield: "No, I won't..." The Sergeant beamed that he would get his revenge on both of them one at a time. "...Because I will." But it was short lived. "Now you listen Gregg, if you ever, **EVER** , say anything, or do anything, for your own reasons and cause pain to any more men. **I WILL HANG YOU FROM THE TALLEST TREE IN VIRGINIA.** " Sgt Gregg felt he was about to soil his sky blue trousers when the Sergeant said that to him while rolling up his sleeve.

Sgt Gregg: "S-sure t-thing S-sarge, I was j-just kidding around, t-that's all." He had on a nervous smile that Sgt Chesterfield could see right through, Sgt Gregg quickly ran off just as Sgt Tyree approached them.

Sgt Tyree: "Well you guys, we've been given a new mission."

Sgt Chesterfield: "What is it?"

Sgt Tyree: "Well, Lt Phillips needs two other volunteers to escort two supply wagons up to an Infantry Battalion up on Oak Hill." Cpl Blutch started to tip toe backwards away from the two Sergeants, but Sgt Chesterfield called out to him.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Corporal, get back here."

Cpl Blutch: "Oh but Sarge."

Sgt Chesterfield: "Forget it Corporal, you just volunteered."

They got their horses and mounted up, they joined the others escorting the supply wagons, Lt Phillips was at the front of the wagons with Sergeant Chesterfield and Corporal Blutch.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Sergeant Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch reporting for escort duty sir."

Lt Phillips: "Yes, Sergeant Tyree told me about you two, we'd better get moving." He turned to the others behind them. "FORWARD, HO!" The small supply escort detachment got moving towards Oak Hill.

 _Meanwhile_

Maj Mosby and his men were assembling near Upperville, they had heard from their spies in Fairfax that the Yankees were moving supplies to Oak Hill, and it just so happened that they needed power and shot for their guns. So Mosby got some of his best Rangers to commence the raid, he knew they had to go on the Salem Road to get to Oak Hill. Mosby's Rangers rode through the backwoods and byways to avoid any Federal Patrols from any cavalry units in the area. The Major was talking with his Sergeant and good friend Sergeant Myles Magruder.

Sgt Magruder: "Well Major, I reckon we'll give those yanks another licken that they all run back to Washington."

Maj Mosby: "Well I don't know about that Myles, but we'll make a good try."

 _Later_

The small supply detail was peacefully going down the road, it seemed that the war was far away, even that it didn't exist, but the peaceful ride was interrupted by faint gunshots to the Northeast. Towards Oak Hill, the Rebs were probably attacking the camp where the 3rd Battalion of the 15th Vermont Infantry. Lt Phillips had the supply wagons and the escort troopers move fast, but they didn't know that was trap for the Union troops to go faster so the Rebs could head them off and attack from the rear. Maj Mosby and his men were watching from a high ridge before they came down on the Yankees, he raised his hand and the men got ready, as soon as he put his hand down the Rebs yelled and galloped down toward the Yanks.

Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch heard the Rebel yell and turned to the Lieutenant.

Cpl Blutch: "LIEUTENANT, MOSBY'S RAIDERS!"

Lt Phillips: "CIRCLE THE WAGONS, DISMOUNT AND FIGHT ON FOOT!" They did as the Lieutenant ordered and circled the wagons, they tied the horses to a rope they put in between the wagons and tied the horses to it. They drew their carbines and took cover behind the wagons and fired on the Reb raiders, then they noticed Rebs coming up behind them, Sgt Chesterfied, Cpl Blutch, and Sgt Tyree fired on the Rebs coming from the rear.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Well, this will make up for what happened on the patrol."

Cpl Blutch: "Sarge, if this is about 'redeeming' yourself, your an absolute nut."

The Sergeant put on an angry scowl and continued shooting, Mosby had noticed he had already lost five men. Knowing he couldn't take a lot of casualties for the ranks in his command were small, he told his men to pull back. The Yanks saw the Rebs pull back with three less horses and men.

Trooper: "YAHOOOO!, WE'VE GOT MOSBY ON THE RUN!"

Lt Phillips: "Alright men, good work. Now let's get moving fast." And so they continued on towards Oak Hill.

When they got back to Fairfax, they saw that the entire company was preparing to move out, they didn't know why though.


	4. Skirmish

Captain Blazer called all the officers and some of the non commissioned officers to his quarters for an unknown assignment, Sgt Chesterfield, Cpl Blutch, and Sgt Tyree were ordered to Capt Blazer's quarters along with the officers.

Capt Blazer: "Gentlemen, this time we have Mosby right where we want him, thanks to the scouting of First Sergeant Gregg and his patrols, we now know that their is going to be a party in the town of Willisville near Upperville. And you you want to know who's going to be there gentlemen?" The officers mumbled among themselves the answer. "Every man in Company F is gonna be there gentlemen, as uninvited guests. Now there's an awful lot of fuss their going through, probably every Rebel in Northern Virginia is going to be there. I've given orders for the company yo be ready to move as soon as possible, this will put an end to that 'Grey Ghost' Mosby. And if any civilians are harboring him or any of his men, we will burn the community to the ground."

After the briefing, the men were ordered to assemble within the time period of one hour before moving out, Sgt Chesterfield, Cpl Blutch, Sgt Tyree, Cpl Jenkins, and Trooper Starky were talking about the mission they were just given.

Cpl Blutch: "We can just burn down a bunch of people's homes because we might find one Reb there."

Cpl Jenkins: "I agree, that isn't right and we shouldn't do it."

Trooper Starky: "I second that motion, why do the innocent have to suffer?"

Sgt Tyree: "Yeah, and I'm from Mississippi and no one treats me like a Reb."

Sgt Chesterfield: "I don't like it either, especially since Sgt Gregg is probably gonna have a field day of burning houses, but still, orders are orders."

Cpl Blutch: "Orders? Sarge, if you don't like the orders then why do you still say that?" The Sergeant was getting a bit stressed and angry over this, but he was being put on the spot and that for the most part just made him a little bit sad.

Sgt Chesterfield: "Look Corporal, I'm a soldier, I know it's wrong, but there's really nothing I can do about it."

 _One Hour Later_

The entire company was saddled up and assembled by platoon outside of Capt Blazer's headquarters, he and the color bearers got in front of the rest of the company and they moved out in a column of twos. After a few hours riding, they reached the outskirts small community of Willisville, Capt Blazer spread the company around the town to surround it to make sure none of Mosby's raiders escaped. Once the men were in position, they all rode down into the small town, the civilians were gathered near the town hall when the Union troopers surrounded the place with their carbines in their hands. A few of the Civilians walked out and took a look at the Union troops in their town.

Capt Blazer: "Who is Mrs Prentiss?" A woman who appeared in her late 40's walked up.

Mrs Prentiss: "I am."

Capt Blazer (Tipping his Hat): "Captain Richard Blazer ma'am, I assume ma'am you have some notion of the business we're here for?"

Mrs Prentiss: "No I do not Captain."

Capt Blazer: "I have reason to believe that a number of Mosby's men are assembled here, I suggest ma'am that you advise them to come out peaceably."

Mrs Prentiss: "Not a Mosby man anywhere around here Captain, see for yourself."

Capt Blazer: "We intend to, ma'am we know your son is one of Mosby's men, our orders are to burn the homes to any southern sympathizers to Mosby's guerrillas." He turned to Sergeant Gregg. "Sgt Gregg."

Sgt Gregg: "Yo!?"

Capt Blazer: "Search the house."

Sgt Gregg (Grinnging Deviously): "Alright, Cpl Blutch, Cpl Jenkins, Starky, Roberts, and, Rhodes, let's go." The two Corporal's looked down at the ground as the two enlisted men followed the Sergeant.

Capt Blazer: "Corporal's Blutch and Jenkins!" They both reluctantly walked into the house with the others.

They searched the place from the living room to the upstairs attic, and found nothing, they all went back outside to report the Captain that they had found nothing, not a Soldier, or Guerrilla, not even a Reb belt buckle.

Sgt Gregg: "Nothing to report sir, no one in the house."

Capt Blazer: "Have your men spread hay around it, and then torch it."

Sgt Gregg (Sinister Grin): "Yes sir." Corporal Blutch was outraged and confused, they found no one, that means they could leave these people alone. He ran up to the Captain, Jenkins tried to grab him but he couldn't.

Cpl Blutch: "Sir, why are we burning this place, we didn't find anyone, let's leave these people alone."

Capt Blazer: "Corporal, this place helps Rebels when we're not here, so we have to teach them a lesson." The men put hay around the house and Sgt Gregg lit a torch, he then walked over to Cpl Blutch.

Sgt Gregg: "And your gonna light the fire Corporal." The Corporal looked at the First Sergeant in disgust.

Cpl Blutch: "Why don't you do it, you seem eager."

Sgt Gregg: "Cause it will be much more entertaining if you did it, now do it." He handed him the torch, and pushed the Corporal over to one of the main stacks of hay around the house. He looked over to the civilians and was devastated, if he didn't do it, he'd be court martialed, but he didn't care.

Just then, the troopers heard gunshots and turned to see Mosby and two other of his men only a few yards away from them, then they ran off in the direction of a creek that had a old wooden bridge over it.

Capt Blazer: "MOUNT UP MEN, AFTER THEM!" The Corporal put out the torch and mounted up, the entire company of Federal troops chased Mosby and his two other raiders.

They chased the Rebs down a dirt wagon road that led to the small bridge for half a mile, when the rebs got across the small bridge, every single soldier in Mosby's command was waiting with their pistols drawn. The first Yankees to cross over the wooden were Capt Blazer and his Color Bearers, the rebs fired but only hit the right color bearer and two men behind him, the Federal troopers pulled out their pistols and carbines and fired on the Rebs. Both Rebs and Union troopers fell on the ground and into the shallow creek. Some Rebs actually got around some of the foliage around the creek and got behind the Yanks, they pulled out their pistols and charged against the Federal rear. Lt Phillips saw this and turned to Sgt Chesterfield.

Lt Phillips: "SERGEANT, DISMOUNT SOME OF THE MEN, GUERRILLAS ON OUR REAR!"

Sgt Chesterfield: "ALRIGHT YOU HEARD THE LIEUTENANT, DISMOUNT!" The men dismounted, got their Spencer Carbines and opened fire on the Rebs.

The Rebs were repulsed and turned back, he smiled as he turned around the shoot the Rebs in front of them, then he saw Sgt Gregg pointing a revolver at him, he was confused, until Gregg pulled the trigger. The Sergeant felt a great pain in his shoulder when the bullet hit him in the shoulder, the put his had on his shoulder and layed on the bank of the creek. Cpl Blutch saw the Sergeant laying on the ground and rode over to him, he dismounted and knelt next to him and saw Sgt Gregg now pointing his revolver in his direction. The Corporal went for the Sergeant's carbine on the ground but a shot was fired, but it didn't come from Sgt Gregg, it came from a reb and Sgt Gregg was the one who caught the bullet. Sgt Tyree went over to the two NCO's after that.

Sgt Tyree: "What happened?"

Cpl Blutch: "Sgt Gregg shot the Sergeant in the shoulder, but a Reb got Sgt Gregg."

Sgt Tyree: "Well, get him on his horse, I think we're gonna have to pull back." The immediately mounted Sgt Chesterfield on his horse, Tyree was right, Blazer's Scouts had taken tremendous casualties and they had to pull back.

Capt Blazer: "COMPANY, RETIRE!"

Bugler: *Recall* They all rode off in disorder back to Fairfax Courthouse.

 _A Week Later_

Sgt Chesterfield had been treated for his wound and he and Cpl Blutch were given a week to go on leave before returning to the 22nd Cavalry, Sgt Gregg was wounded at the skirmish but was now in a Southern Prison camp. He would go on to die from infection from amputation because of the Prison's poor conditions. Sgt Tyree went back to the 22nd Cavalry alongside Sgt Chesterfield and Cpl Blutch, but they never left Fairfax, that would be their main camp and headquarters until the war ended.


End file.
